


Green Goey Thing

by ValentineKB



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineKB/pseuds/ValentineKB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie founds herself in a biology test, which she hasn't studied for. Maybe she copies from someone and it ends backfiring her. Well, not backfiring. More like she benefits from it, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Goey Thing

* * *

To say that Julie was doomed was an understandment. She’s sitting through third period trying to ace a biology task she didn’t even remember having. Well, she did remember, but she might have just spent all week procrastinating, and in the blink of an eye here she was, Friday morning with a microscope on her desk and she has no idea what kind of notes she should take when the only thing she sees is a green goey thing, which actually disgusts her.

She has always studied and got great grades. She’d rather study for tests and pass the year than be all summer studying. Even more when her soccer coach is always checking how they are doing with school, if you weren't getting well with school, Coach Wambach wouldn’t let you play the sport Julie loved so much.

And that was what would happen if the blond girl scored less than a C in biology, and that seemed more of a reality everytime the clock ticked. At her fifth failed attempt to see something and write it down, she decided to look around and sink herself in the horrendous thought of being the rest of May without playing on the league.

She looked to her left and saw everyone focused on their papers, Moe was slighty sticking her tongue out of her mouth, just like she usually did when she was thinking hard and Crystal, who was closer to Julie, was writing down in her scratchy impossible-to-read hand writing. God damn her for not sitting nearer Moe, at least she wrote like a normal person.

Giving up, she turned to her right and the situation was the same, everyone appeared to be geniuses taking notes like Flash would and there she was looking lost like a puppy. But suddenly she heard the noise of a pencil graphite breaking and she looked down, realising, for the first time since she entered the classroom, that Christen Press was sitting next to her and that is when she started believing that miracles may be real.

If Julie had to use a word to describe Christen, that word would be superwoman. They didnt talk much, but she heard from basically everyone that she was super intelligent (in AP classes), part of the hockey and running team, she played the piano in the school band and she did yoga or some stuff like that that honestly got Julie thinking how would she survive if she had to do all that since school and soccer made her stay in bed like all weekend.

And yet, seeing Christen up close, she didnt have a single trace of tiredness or stress and she was quietly answering all the questions which made her remeber how screwed she was. Copying wasn’t what she wanted but she had no other choice. She needed soccer.

Silently checking that the teacher wasn’t paying attention and neither were her classmates, she started looking at Christen’s paper and pretending she was checking her microscope, she wrote down some answers.

She was really focused on her task and she swore she would buy Christen dinner, or gift her something nice or just thank her infinitely when she felt someone pinch her in the arm and she kinda jumped out of her seat and let out a quiet yelp.

“What is wrong in there?” Ms Boxx asked and Julie cursed her jumpy self before answering that she just hit her elbow on the desk, and that wouldnt be surprising since she was totally clumsy. After getting a laugh out of everyone and a weird look from Crystal, she absolutely tried to hide from all the class and get her brain back on her test.

When she looked at her piece of paper, she saw another, a little one on the edge of her sheet that said ‘What are you doing?’ in the neat handwriting she had been coping from. Turning to her right, she saw Christen shooting her a deadly glare and damn, she seemed pissed.

She quickly grabbed her pen and wrote on the same paper ‘I’m sorry I really need to pass this test, this never happens, I swear!’ and made a pleading gesture to Christen, who now looked at her comically and wrote ‘You owe me one’ before pulling her answers nearer Julie and winking.

‘Alright, Im okay, dont embarass yourself’ Julie thought while she was blushing. She definetely owed her one and made sure to give the brunette thumbs up before going back to the microscope.

By the end of the period Julie got all the answers (from Christen) and made Christen silently laugh at least ten times with all the silly faces she would make. And she was sure of two things, the first ond being that Crystal and Moe burned holes on her back from all the staring they made since she didnt pay them any attention, and that Christen was really nice and she was kinda obsessed with her smile and the way she blushed when she held her laugh. Maybe she should stop denying her crush on the beautiful girl.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out, including Christen and Julie remember by then that she should have put her things away sooner. Damn her forgetful brain.

Running through the halls she found Christen by her locker, not far away from Ms Boxx’s class. She slowly approached her and when she pinched her arm, Press quickly snatched her hand before she could hide it.

“What do you think you’re doing, Johnston?” She said with a playful smirk and Julie blushed embarassingly.

“Just wanted to scare you, the way you did it back there, but, umm, you are some kind of ninja so it clearly didn’t work out.” Julie laughed and Christen followed suit.

“If you weren’t such a giant, I wouldn’t have seen you running down the hall towards me.” Christen fired back and smiled.

“Who says I was running towards you? I’m just a person who keeps her promises. So, how can I help you, m’lady?” Julie grinned like a fool and then she bowed in a true geek fashion.

“Mhh,” Christen made a little frown like she was thinking. “I guess you could help me with all my books first and then we will see.” She said daringly.

“What do you mean by ‘and then’? Are some biology answers worth all that time, Press?” Julie was just playing with her, and honestly she felt like she could do that everyday.

“Of course it is. That green thing was really hard to analize, if I were you, I would be making dinner reservations right now.” Christen answered back playfully and her smile was growing every second that passed.

“Alright” The blond girl said faking a fed-up tone. “I’ll take you to my garden on a nice picnic and don’t expect anything but roasted chicken because that’s like the only thing I can cook. Deal?” By now, she was trying her best to hide her laugh.

“Roasted chicken sounds awesome. You’ve got yourself a deal. Now, I was serious with the books, I’ll probably collapse if I have to carry all of this.” Julie was dumbfounded, she just asked Christen on a date, and she said yes. Her smile was brighter than the sun and when the brunette noticed that, she couldn’t help but laugh.

Christen handed her the books and started walking, a beaming Julie right behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Guess who got an A in her test? Not Julie, but that was okay. The B mark she got was the perfect excuse to invite Christen over so she could ‘improve’. And by improve she meant watch movies and laugh, read together and well, make out sometimes(more like all the time) and Julie Johnston couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. All the mistakes are mine. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
